James & Sirius – Le début de plus qu'une amitié
by Matyylde
Summary: OS - La rencontre et le début de l'amitié liant James Potter et Sirius Black. Un lien qui survivra même face à la mort...


**Voilà donc une petite OS que j'avais très envie d'écrire depuis quelques temps déjà !**

**Pour le Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, objets et autres appartiennent à J. K. Rowling quant aux mots et aux phrases, ici se sont les miennes pour la plupart ! =)**

**Pour les commentaires, avis, réactions c'est dans les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Merci à tous de venir me lire et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**James et Sirius – Le début de plus qu'une amitié**

James Potter descendait de la « voiture » que ses parents avaient empruntée au Ministère de la Magie pour pouvoir le conduire à la gare de King's Cross. Il allait enfin entrer à l'école de Poudlard. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce jour, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était finalement arrivé. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi allait ressembler sa vie au château. Tout allait être tellement différent de sa vie à la maison, ses parents ne seraient plus là pour lui dire quoi faire et il vivrait uniquement avec des jeunes sorciers comme lui.

Il allait apprendre la sorcellerie. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance il avait vu son père et sa mère utiliser la magie mais depuis qu'il avait acheté sa baguette sur le chemin de traverse chez Ollivander, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : apprendre pleins de sorts et les maîtriser parfaitement.

Le brun ne put donc s'empêcher de presser son père à sortir sa lourde valise du coffre. Il aurait préféré transplaner jusqu'à la gare et arriver ainsi plus vite mais ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'ils arrivent par un moyen non-magique mais beaucoup trop lent au goût de James.

- Papa dépêche-toi ! Je ne veux surtout pas arriver en retard.

Son père, bien qu'attendri par l'impatience de son fils, sembla s'agacer :

- Enfin James le train ne part que dans vingt minutes, cesse donc d'être aussi impatient et sors plutôt ta chouette de là, ses cris me cassent les oreilles !

Le garçon s'exécuta non sans bougonner sous les yeux amusés de sa mère qui attendait patiemment à côté de la voiture que son mari et son fils aient fini de se chamailler. Elle avait maintenant l'habitude de ces incessantes disputes et savait très bien que si les deux hommes de sa vie manquaient tant de patience l'un envers l'autre aujourd'hui, c'était car ils allaient devoir se quitter durant plusieurs mois et qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude. James était fils unique et bénéficiait de ce fait d'un amour inconditionnel et très puissant de la part de ses deux parents. Ces derniers étaient donc grandement chamboulés par le départ imminent de leur fils et cela se faisait ressentir par une certaine tension entre eux.

Lorsque la valise fut finalement sortie et installée sur un chariot, la cage de la chouette de James posée dessus, la petite famille Potter fut enfin prête à entrer dans la gare. James avait bien sûr connaissance du passage permettant de rejoindre la voie 93/4 et il le trouva en clin d'œil. En revanche il fit un peu moins le fier lorsque ses deux parents l'incitèrent à se jeter contre le mur, il obéit néanmoins et passa sans encombre. Ses parents débarquèrent quelques secondes plus tard et sourirent en voyant l'émerveillement illuminant le visage de leur fils.

Partout se trouvaient des familles de sorciers, certains élèves avaient déjà passé leurs robes de sorciers noires et saluaient leurs amis qu'ils retrouvaient enfin après deux mois de vacances. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit non seulement à cause de la foule mais aussi à cause de la présence de nombreux animaux. En effet les jeunes élèves étaient autorisés à avoir un animal de compagnie et partout on pouvait voir un chat, un hibou, une chouette et bien d'autres encore.

Mais ce qui fascinait le plus James, c'était l'immense locomotive rouge qui trônait au centre de la voie. Elle était poursuivie par une dizaine de wagons et crachait régulièrement des volutes de fumée blanches impressionnantes.

James fut tiré de son observation par son père qui revenait auprès de lui après avoir installé sa valise dans la soute du train. Le jeune garçon comprit alors que le moment des adieux était arrivé. Il embrassa donc ses deux parents chaleureusement puis senti que c'était désormais le moment des consignes qui était arrivé. Et pour une fois se fut sa mère qui s'y colla :

- Bien, alors James Potter, tu vas te retrouver dans une école, sans tes parents pour être à tes côtés, je suis certaine qui tu t'adapteras parfaitement à cette vie. Je ne doute pas non plus sur le fait que tu te feras pleins d'amis et que tu adoreras les cours, mais, je te préviens dès maintenant, pas de bêtises. Je te connais James, je sais comment tu es alors gare à toi. Si je reçois une seule lettre de Dumbledore par rapport à ton comportement, tu auras affaire à moi en rentrant.

- Ta mère a tout dit, fils, alors attention, pas de bêtises. Mais sache que tu vas nous manquer !

James sourit malicieusement puis leur répondit :

- Je vous promets que je serais sage et vous aussi allez me manquer !

Puis il prit la cage de sa chouette dans une main, ébouriffa ses cheveux avec l'autre et monta dans le train sans se retourner. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui.

* * *

Sirius prit les deux bras de ses parents et attendit avec appréhension la désagréable sensation qui le prendrait par le nombril lorsque le transplanage aurait lieu.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une ruelle attenante à la célèbre gare de King's Cross là où l'attendait le très célèbre aussi Poudlard Express qui le conduirait enfin dans son école et l'éloignerait le plus possible de sa famille.

Sirius eut à peine le temps d'observer son nouvel environnement que déjà ses parents le tiraient par le bras et l'entraînaient à l'intérieur de la gare. Son père tentait presque du courir jusqu'au mur reliant au quai de la voie 93/4 en tirant son fils par le bras mais Sirius tirait son énorme valise dans son autre main et la gare était bondée à cette heure-ci ce qui rendait leur circulation extrêmement difficile. Bien entendu, sa mère saisit cette nouvelle occasion pour s'énerver :

- Enfin dépêche-toi un peu Sirius, qu'on en finisse ! Et dire que cette gare est toujours remplie de moldus… Ils ont intérêt à s'écarter sur mon passage, je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque d'en _toucher_ un !

Lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent le passage, les parents de Sirius le poussèrent sans ménagement à travers le mur et le suivirent sans attendre qu'il soit bien passé. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur le quai et se rapprochaient du train, la mère de Sirius adopta différentes attitudes. Lorsqu'elle croisait certaines de ses amies, son visage se fendait d'un éblouissant sourire mais lorsque son chemin rencontrait celui d'une famille de sangs-mêlées ou pire de moldus, elle grimaçait et Sirius crut même la voir cracher de dégoût à un moment. Il tenta donc tant bien que mal de l'ignorer et d'avancer le plus loin d'elle devant.

Lorsque le moment de se séparer de ses parents arriva enfin, Sirius tenta d'abréger les choses avec classe :

- Bien, je suppose que nous devons maintenant nous dire au revoir, on se revoit l'été prochain ! Au revoir père, mère.

Il tenta alors de s'enfuir mais senti sa mère l'attraper par un pan de sa robe de sorcier qu'elle l'avait forcée à enfiler avant d'arriver :

- Attends une minute. Quelques recommandations avant que tu ne partes. Mon fils, si tu vas à Poudlard, c'est bien entendu dans un premier temps pour apprendre la magie mais ça n'est pas tout. Non loin de là. Tu dois avant tout faire honneur à ta famille. Tu dois représenter le mieux possible la légendaire famille des Black ! Quand tu seras à Serpentard, tu devras…

- Et si je n'y suis pas ? Si je suis réparti dans une autre maison ?

- Tu iras à Serpentard mon fils je te le dis, sinon tu n'oses pas imaginer ce qui t'arriveras. Donc je disais, quand tu seras à Serpentard, tu ne devras en aucun cas sympathiser avec des élèves d'autres maisons. Ne parle qu'aux Sangs Purs et surtout, et c'est le plus important mon fils, évite tout contact avec les sangs de bourbes.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Allez à l'année prochaine.

- Petit impertinent, fais attention ! Je finirai bien par tout savoir alors prends garde mon fils, prends garde…

Sirius ne l'écoutait plus, il était déjà monté dans le Poudlard Express et allait pouvoir commencer une vie sans ses parents et leurs préjugés sur les Sangs Purs et les moldus !

* * *

James venait de rentrer dans le Poudlard Express et savait que sa mission actuelle était de trouver un compartiment de libre pour pouvoir passer le voyage confortablement installé et sans être dérangé mais il ne cessait d'être déconcentré dans sa recherche. En effet il y avait de l'agitation partout où son regard se posait. Partout de élèves qui courraient, criaient, se jetaient des sort et James ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Soudain, il repéra un compartiment qui lui semblait bien silencieux et de là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait en être complètement sûr mais il aurait juré qu'il était libre. Il s'apprêta donc à le rejoindre tranquillement et à y prendre place quand son regard se posa sur un garçon qui observait le même objectif que lui mais de l'autre côté du couloir.

Le garçon semblait avoir le même âge que James, il portait ses cheveux bruns relativement longs et avait déjà passé sa robe de sorcier. Il devait venir d'une famille aisée car le tissu semblait riche et sa façon de se tenir rappelait à James ces familles de Sangs Purs nobles. En revanche, le sourire farceur qui embrasait le visage du garçon indiqua à James que contrairement à ces familles, celui-là n'était pas snob et ennuyeux. Puis comme d'un commun accord, les deux jeunes sorciers se précipitèrent en courant vers la porte du compartiment convoité. Même sans avoir eu besoin de parler, James savait que le premier arrivé serait le premier servi et il courut le plus vite que l'espace disponible dans le passage le lui permettait. Malheureusement ils arrivèrent en même temps et se rentrèrent dedans.

James fut projeté au sol tout comme son concurrent et après s'être relevé non sans mal et avoir remis ses vêtements en ordre, il tendit la main à l'autre garçon qui la saisit en riant :

- Je m'appelle James Potter !

- Et moi Sirius Black !

- Je suppose que nous allons devoir partager le compartiment maintenant.

- Je pense aussi oui.

Ils entrèrent donc tous les deux et après avoir installé la cage de sa chouette, James s'assit en face de Sirius et après s'être observés pendant quelques secondes ce dernier commença :

- Alors c'est la première fois que tu viens à Poudlard toi aussi ?

- Oui c'est ma première fois, j'ai tellement hâte, je vais enfin être vraiment libre.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais, plus de parents, plus de consignes, plus de remontrances, ça va être la liberté !

- Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Les deux jeunes garçons continuèrent d'échanger en imaginant tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire maintenant que leurs mères ne seraient plus là pour les surveiller et les empêcher de faire des bêtises. Ils achetèrent également un grand nombre de friandises et s'échangèrent des cartes chocogrenouilles en commentant leur collection personnelle.

Soudain, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit un grand et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte. James ouvrit grands ses yeux en la voyant et s'arma de son plus beau sourire mais il ne sembla pas affecter la jeune fille car son visage resta de marbre, on aurait même dit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Après les avoir scrutés pendant quelques secondes, elle demanda d'une voix calme et douce :

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs…

James lui répondit alors aussitôt avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste :

- Bien sûr, je t'en prie, entre !

La jolie rousse ne lui accorda pas un regard et se précipita sur le siège près de la fenêtre. Elle s'y recroquevilla, leur tourna le dos et n'émit plus un bruit. James regarda Sirius avec incompréhension en lui demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal et ce dernier tenta de le rassurer en lui intimant qu'elle était sûrement folle.

James et Sirius reprirent donc leurs conversations et leur chahut comme si rien ne s'était passé mais quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de leur compartiment se rouvrit et cette fois-ci, ce fut un garçon qui entra et sans les regarder une seule fois, se dirigea vers la rousse et s'assit en face d'elle. Il avait déjà enfilé lui aussi sa robe de sorcier et ce que James remarqua en premier chez lui, ce fut ses horribles cheveux noirs graisseux ainsi que son long nez crochu. Il eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment à son égard et se demanda comment une aussi jolie fille pouvait accepter de parler avec quelqu'un comme ça.

Il décida donc de ne leur prêter aucune attention mais au bout de quelques temps, il entendit juste une phrase dans la bouche de ce garçon ce qui ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il en pensait déjà.

- Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard.

Le brun aux cheveux graisseux avait dit ça avec un tel naturel qui James ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Cette jeune fille semblait ne pas être au courant de quel genre de sorciers finissaient dans cette maison et il devait l'avertir.

- Serpentard ? Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ?

James s'était tourné vers son nouvel ami en posant sa question, mais alors que la réponse lui semblait pourtant évidente, Sirius ne sourit pas en lui répondant d'un ton morne :

- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard.

James ne s'attendait franchement pas à ça. Il s'était peut-être trompé sur le garçon en fin de compte. Il était donc bien issu d'une famille de Sangs Purs venant de Serpentard et haïssant les moldus.

- Nom de nom ! Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Bizarrement cette fois-ci Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents. Comme ce garçon était rempli de surprises pensa James.

- Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?

Non en fait James ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet, en plus il savait déjà ce qu'il allait répondre à cette question. Il y pensait déjà depuis des années. Il fit alors semblant de soulever une épée invisible en récitant :

_- Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux !_ Comme mon père.

Le garçon au long nez qui avait suivi l'échange avec attention, laissa échapper une exclamation méprisante en entendant la réponse de James qui répliqua aussitôt :

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, répondit l'autre en ricanant, si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect…

- Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? lança Sirius volant au secours de James qui éclata de rire face au regard outré du garçon.

C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille rousse se leva d'un bond, et rougissant de colère, elle regarda alternativement James puis Sirius avec mépris puis dit :

- Viens Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

- Oooooooh…

Les deux jeunes farceurs imitèrent sa voix hautaine en riant de bon cœur et au moment où Severus passait devant James, ce dernier tenta de lui faire un croche-pied, histoire de rire une dernière fois grâce à lui. Au moment où ils disparaissaient derrière la porte, Sirius leur cria :

- À bientôt, Servilus !

- Servilus, bien joué Sirius, c'est parfait ça comme nom.

Et ils se frappèrent dans la main, plus complices que jamais. Ils continuèrent donc de rigoler sur Servilus et de s'imaginer à Gryffondor ensemble durant toute la durée du trajet et lorsque Poudlard se profila enfin par la fenêtre, James passa sa robe de sorcier et sentit l'excitation le submerger.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, les premières années furent réunies par une sorte de demi-géant dont le visage était camouflé par son énorme barbe, il ne semblait en revanche pas agressif et plutôt sympathique aux yeux de James. Il fit monter les élèves par groupe de trois ou quatre dans des barques et ils traversèrent le lac en direction de Poudlard ainsi.

James se retrouva groupé avec Sirius et un autre garçon inconnu qui ne leur adressa ni un regard ni la parole durant la traversée. Sirius et James en profitèrent pour chahuter et faire tanguer la barque. Ils la firent tellement tanguer que James manqua de passer par-dessus bord et si Sirius n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le rattraper au dernier moment, il serait sûrement frigorifié ou aurait même pu se noyer. Sans prendre en compte les graves conséquences que cet incident aurait pu entraîner, les deux sorciers en rirent longtemps si bien qu'en débarquant sur l'autre berge, ils tenaient tous deux à peine debout et se retrouvaient pliés en quatre tellement ils riaient. Certains élèves regardèrent leur comportement avec un œil agacé mais d'autres se mirent à rire avec eux, sans même savoir pourquoi.

* * *

La Grande Salle. James en avait tellement entendu parler dans la bouche de ses parents qu'il avait eu peur d'être déçu en la voyant enfin de ses propres yeux mais le résultat fut loin de ça. Il fut émerveillé. Non seulement par la grandeur de la pièce mais également par le monde qu'elle renfermait. Quatre grandes tables, une pour chaque maison où étaient déjà installés tous les élèves de l'école, faisaient face à une cinquième où étaient installés les professeurs de Poudlard. James vit également que de nombreux fantôme se déplaçaient au-dessus de toute cette agitation et soudain son regard fut retenu par le plafond de la salle. Si on pouvait appeler cela un plafond car on aurait dit qu'il n'y en avait pas et qu'au-dessus de leurs têtes à tous se trouvait le ciel.

Un professeur, une femme d'un certain âge mais dont le visage inspirait le respect prénommée McGonagall, les fit tous avancer et demanda aux premières années de se placer devant les quatre grandes tables. Elle leur annonça que la Répartition allait commencer. En effet elle plaça devant eux, sur un tabouret, un bout d'étoffe noir. Rapidement, une énorme bouche se fendit dans ce qui devait autrefois être un chapeau, et l'objet magique entama une chanson qui scandait la gloire des quatre maisons. Lorsqu'il eut enfin finit, le professeur McGonagall sortit une longue liste de noms et appela les élèves un à un à venir prendre place sur le tabouret et à porter le Choixpeau qui les répartirait.

Ce fut rapidement le tour de Sirius. Ce dernier s'avança alors d'un air décontracté vers le tabouret et le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête :

- Hum, encore un Black. Toute ta famille fut envoyée à Serpentard mais est-ce vraiment là qu'est ta place…je ne pense pas non… _Gryffondor_ !

Un énorme sourire s'étira sur le visage et Sirius et il rejoint la table des Gryffondor qui avaient entamé un tonnerre d'applaudissement. McGonagall continuait l'appel et elle annonça alors :

- Evans, Lily !

James reconnu aussitôt la belle rousse du train, amie avec Servilus, le garçon aux cheveux graisseux. À la seconde même où le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, il annonça Gryffondor et James fut heureux de voir Severus pousser un grognement. Elle rejoignit la table des Gryffondor, s'assit à côté de Sirius qui essaya de sympathiser avec elle mais elle dû se souvenir de lui car elle lui tourna le dos aussitôt et James ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ce comportement et au faux regard outré de son ami.

L'appel continua et ce fut finalement son tour.

- Potter, James !

Le brun sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, c'est là que tout allait se jouer. Il monta sur le tabouret et attendit que McGonagall pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête :

- James Potter, le choix me semble évident pour toi aussi… _Gryffondor_ !

James sentit comme un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il allait à Gryffondor ! Il quitta le tabouret et rejoignit la table placée tout à gauche en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il prit place face à Sirius et à côté d'un certain Remus Lupin, garçon aux cheveux châtains et au visage fatigué mais souriant.

Le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, fit un discours puis le festin tant attendu put enfin commencer. James n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture et il ne put s'empêcher d'en lancer en pleine figure de Sirius qui démarra au quart de tour, lançant ainsi la première bataille de nourriture de l'année. Remus qui sentit que la situation était en train de dégénérer lorsqu'un melon atterrit sur la table des Serpentard, tenta de les calmer mais le préfet qui avait aussi remarqué les perturbateurs s'en chargea pour lui :

- Les garçons ! Je sais que vous êtes des premières années, papa et maman ne sont plus là pour vous surveiller mais moi je suis là, et je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de comportement alors calmez-vous et arrêtez-moi ça tout de suite !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice puis stoppèrent net leur amusement et terminèrent leur repas sans le moindre encombre.

* * *

- Alors voilà notre dortoir. Bon et bien puisqu'on va devoir se le partager tous les quatre je me présente, je suis Sirius Black !

- Et moi James Potter.

- Quant à moi je suis Remus Lupin.

- Moi je m'appelle Peter Pettigrew.

James regarda donc le dernier garçon qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Il était plutôt grassouillet et aux cheveux clairs. Il semblait très renfermé sur lui-même mais James ne doutait pas qu'il réussirait à s'intégrer dans leur groupe.

Une fois que Remus et Peter furent couchés, Sirius et James s'assirent sur le même lit pour discuter encore un peu.

- On y est vraiment James, à Poudlard, dans la même maison, dans le même dortoir !

- Oui, on va vivre pleins de choses ensemble maintenant, pas vrai ?

- Je l'espère bien.

Soudain le regard de Sirius gagna en intensité et son ton se fit moins léger :

- Promets moi que l'on restera toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je te le promets.


End file.
